Dark Woods Circus
by CreekBunnyStyle
Summary: Deep in the woods, I you go far enough, there you will find a wonderful circus. T for disturbing themes


Oh, youre here, youre here!  
>Tonight, we will be showing<br>The sad fate that some of this world carry  
>Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out<br>Children who cant even carry the trembling limbs they were born with  
>Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out<br>The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds  
>They smile as they dream of their mothers embrace<br>Oh, the deformity!  
>DEFORMITY!<br>Drop by and see him  
>Drop by and see him<p>

"Come one come all! Come to the Dark Woods Circus!" A blonde girl with bows in her hair calls from the crowded street. Drawing attention to her and her twin next to her. "All are welcome!" her brother anounces as they hand out flyers. A boy with crimson curls walks up to the duo, obviously intrigued by this circus they advertise for.

"Where is it?" He asks the two.

"Follow us! Follow us!" They answer in unison as they turn towards the forest behind them. Everyone whispers to one another, but follow suit.

Deep in the forest, lumminated by a paper lantern path, the crimson haired boy comes face to face with a large red tent. Two giants emerge from behind said tent, they had to be at least 10 meters tall. One boy, a ravinette, was dressed in a dark blue suit and a blue top hat with ayellow ribbon around it. The other, a blonde with messy hair and a lond green dress. They danced together, all the crowd seem bewildered by this sight, which only urged them to enter the large tent faster.

But the red headed boy lingered, amazed by the fact that the giant couple still danced beside the lightning that surrounded them. Then the boy remembered the specticals that awaited him inside, so he turned to enter the tent, only to find said tent closed. The boy shrugged, then looked for another enterance.

Out back, a light shown bright against the darkness on the stormy evening. Voices could be heard, This, gravitated the young child towards the light. But what he found through the small peephole was not what he expected. The twins that had brought him to the circus were now conjoined at the waist. A grotestque mix of flesh, stitches, blood, and tears made up the now one figure.

A dark shadow feel over the sobbing duo. "Oh shut your fucking mouth, " A loud voice boomed from an unseen corner of the large backstage. "You should be thanking me. I let you two live, unlike your friend over there." The jewish boy shifted his weight to gain a better look through the peep hole. From a pole that supported the structure of the tent hung a orange clad boy no older than 8, acid dripping from his melted from. His messy blonde hair was all that was left of his melted face. "He wasn't worth the effort. Too silent for his own good. But you two, you will be good little boys and girls right?" The pair nodded, "Good, Now go feel the Blue Beast before I feed him you." A dead body was tossed at the conjoined twins and the shadow dissapeared

The blondes picked up a few limbs of the mutilated body and made their way akwardly to the cage across the backstage. "We brought you some food." The girl smiled another boy in a straight jacket attached to a chair. His raven hair stuck to him, the remnece of a blue and red hat atop his head was all that seemed to make him remotely human looking

The raven seemed not to notice the blondes, but instead, he face plants himself into the blue limbs, eating them all in blonde boy sighs, "Well gee. I wish he could at least with out that strait jacket on. It'd be sa' much easier for him." The girl nodds, adjusting her uneven bows.

As the twins make their way back over to their cage in the corner of the large room, passing another child in her steel cage. "Is some one there?" She calls out, making the spectator flinch in fear that they might have found him out. But relaxed when he saw that she was blindfolded. Her long ink black hair feell across her like a blanket warming her green body.

The conjoined pair kneeled down beside her cage, and removed her blindfold. "I-I wish I was never born." She sobbs once she can see the two before her. "Why do you look at me like that?" The girl stands up, revealing goat legs in place of human ones. The crimson haired boy almost felt as if he was going to throw up as he witnessed the goat legged diva pull out a vial of acid and poured some on her face. " I want to die! Please just kill me now!" She screamed.

"It can not be helped" The boy confides to the rotten diva. "We will never escape this prison." He takes a bit of her long hair and begins to cry, "I am in so much, pain. And it cannot be helped." Acid tears flow from his eyes, boiling his skin.

The curtains rise, and ballons fly through the air. The twins turn and smile, greeting the crowds laughing at them. "This is so much fun!" The girl calls in mock happiness. "The circus is so much fun!" She begins to cry with her brother, from physical or emotional pain, it is hard to tell, but one thing is apparent. Her eyes slowly bubble up, squirting out blood, completely melting away her once glimmering ocean orbs. The crowd just luaghs and points at her face beginning to peel away and rotten flesh bubbles for an unknown reason.

After a few tricks to hummiliate the twins, the curtain closes. Through the peephole, the jewish child can see the blonde girl with a molten face, her side of their shared body now limp from the death that has consumed her. Still, the living half of their shared body stammers his way to the steel caged diva, dropping at her side, only to find that she too, has been take by death. Looking around, all of the distorted cast was resting in peace. All but a lonely boy. He pinches his nose, hits himself, smacks himself across the face, trying to coax out tears. But to no avail. He is left alive, while the others are finally at peace.

All this made the young spectator cry with the blonde freak. He turned his head from the peep hole, only to come face to face with the shadow.

The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure  
>To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns<br>Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street  
>This child has to cower alone<br>I guess the shadows reach long  
>But the friends that talk have their waists aligned<br>You are later and before and by yourself  
>Oh, youre here, youre here!<br>Drop by and see him  
>Drop by and see him<br>Drop by, to the Dark Woods

**IT'S FUN**


End file.
